The path of a cursed half human and drow ranger
by Long-Jack-Gummy-Bear-the
Summary: What happens when Drizzt is separated from the other's and placed in the care of a drow hating woman and a half drow with a secret. Will he find out about this secret before it's too late? mpreg. slash.New chapter posted
1. Chapter 1

_This is only a teaser. I will be putting up the other chapters when ever I feel like it so there. It should be soon since I have 2 or so typed up already. This will be having slash in it so if you don't like then leave now. I will not be cutting anything out because that would be unfair to all those that want to read the whole story without any interruptions. I'm nicer then that. SO if you do not enjoy male on male sex, oral and other, then please do us all a favor and leave now. Oh and all the chars that are not mine belong to their respective author. So enjoy little boy's and girls. falls over with a far too happy and cheery smile on face. Oh yeah that hurt._

**_Prolog_**

Pain coursed though Drizzt's body in torents. He and Queniver had been separated for the 6th time that week during a battle. An orc had some how managed to put it's sword though his thigh forcing him to flee at everyone's orders. The wound was nearly mortal. Only a few seconds later everyone else scattered in a somewhat orderly retreat.

"Guen, we need to find a place where I can wrap up my wounds and let you go back home to rest." Drizzt shuttered gently as chill after chill ran down his spine because of blood loss. "Guen…" He clutched at the black figurine hoping to send the cat home before he blacked out, that plan didn't work though. Blackness over took the drow.

Author: Thank you all and have a good night. bows


	2. Chapter 2

"Tatsu go. I don't want you here when he wakes up," a woman's voice whispered harshly. Someone stood and walked toward Drizzt. "Go," the woman hissed softly before placing a wet rag on his forehead.

"Mother, I can talk to him. I know drow, father taught me," a young male begged softly with an obvious drow accent.

"No Tatsu! Go, and take those things with you. I think he's waking up."

Drizzt opened his eyes just in time to see a slim male leaving the room with Twinkle and Icingdeath. "Where is he taking my swords," Drizzt rasped softly.

"Away from you," the female hissed softly, glaring at him. "You're the infamous Drizzt Do'urden aren't you?" She pulled the cloth off his forehead and tossed it into a bowl.

"Yes I am." Drizzt tried to sit up, but the female pushed him back into the bed.

"Don't get up. I don't want to have to carry you back to the bed on my own."

Drizzt closed his eyes. "You're not alone in this house. I've heard another. Why are you trying to hide him?"

"As soon as you well enough I want you to leave my house" she got up and left Drizzt to contemplate her words and what he had heard. By the sounds of it she either thought him too evil to meet this drow that she was hiding or she thought the drow too evil to see him. Either way it was puzzling to the drow ranger, but he wasn't able to think it for long before sleep closed his heavy eyes.

"Ranger. Ranger! Wake up! Come on, we're under attack by your little friends." Tatsu lightly shook Drizzt trying to wake him up. His mother was in the other room firing arrows at any orc that dared to stick his head though the window. The front door was very well secured against their attacks. "We need to escape."

Drizzt looked up at the boy's face to see first his dazzling crystal blue eyes so much like the woman's, then his dark elven features. Snapping out of it Drizzt sat up with a bit of help. "If my friends are outside then I should go talk to them." He struggled to his feet, though he nearly fell over again when a sharp pain blurred his vision.

"No something tells me that these 'friends' wont listen to you. They gave you these wounds after all." Tatsu smiled in amusement at Drizzt's reaction to his words. "Don't worry once we get you out of her we can burn the house and escape out the back." He helped the ranger to the back door.

"Who is attacking?" The blinding pain was making it hard to remember who he had been battling before he blacked out. "Wait, where is Guen? She needs to return to the astral plane to rest." Tatsu's laughter puzzled the drow ranger greatly.

"Don't worry. The panther is in her home plane resting. We will discuss these things later. My mother can only hold the orcs back for so long." Tatsu gently guided Drizzt out of the house. "Mother," he called out. The woman came running out with a bow strung over her shoulder and a quill filled with arrows.

"Let's get going. Did you pack up the horses as I told you too, Tatsu?" The woman draped one of Drizzt's arms over her shoulder as Tatsu. Together they picked the wounded drow up and ran down the well defined path to where 3 horses were waiting nervously. "Ranger you will be riding with my son since the pack horse cannot bare you weight though a small amount it may be the horse is being pushed far too hard as it is." They lifted Drizzt onto the you bay with Tatsu jumping on in front of him. "Hold on to him incase we need to run though I dought that those orcs with be able to find a way down that path without going though the burning house."

Tatsu spered his horse forward once his mother was saddled up and ready to go with the pack horse. They traveled till dark where they found a decent place to hid with the horses, but they didn't chance a fire incase they were being pursued in the night or incase someone form the nearby roan saw the fires and walked toward them. If any decent person saw two dark elves in a camp then they would surely cry wolf to any nearby town or try to kill them without so much as an explanation as to why they were there or who the were.

"May I ask you a question on a matter that is puzzling me," Drizzt asked the woman sitting across from him? With a soft sigh the woman nodded and Drizzt continued. "Why did you try and hide you son from me? He had drow blood in him also doesn't he?"

The woman nodded. "His father lived in the City of spiders, same as you. He had been there when you had braught the great house Do'urden to its knees without even being there. He told me to keep Tatsu away from you or you would kill him for being a half drow and for the time that he had killed a human woman." She looked away from the drow's quizzical gaze. "She had been trying to kill him at the time, well more accurately the wizard controlling her body had been trying to kill him. He tried not to kill her. He only gave ground to her advances, but eventually he got in one attack while trying to force her back. They had been friends before that so he knew most of her moves and she his, but she wasn't the one doing the battling. The wizard was. The one attack that he got in pierced her heart killing both the wizard and his friend." A single tear streaked down her cheek. "She had been like a daughter to me."

Drizzt wasn't looking at her when she turned back to him. He was instead looking in the direction that Tatsu was on watch. "I would not blame someone for such a mistake as his. If I did then I would be acting as a hypocrite. I have no intention of trying harm you son. He seems to be a very good hearted boy," Drizzt's words were soft and comforting though they so much unforgettable pain. "I don't mean to be too much of a bother but, may I ask you one other thing?"

"Yes, you may. It is a reassuring thing to hear you say that my son will not be harmed by your hands." The woman smiled for the first time that Drizzt had known her.

"If you feared me killing your son then why did you bring me to your house to heal me?"

The woman looked off in her son's direction. "Tatsu wouldn't let me leave you there to die. He brought you and your cat to the cabin and begged me to heal you. There was no way that I could have said no and had it make a difference to him. If you had refused then he would have carried you to the town and demanded someone hear you. I knew that he wouldn't do that and probably get killed for doing so. I used all my knowledge about healing to patch you up." She sighed softly. "It took him a while before we could figure out how to send your cat home. W eventually figured it out. I believe Tatsu has the figured with him. Now, enough questions, you need to rest yourself, we will be leaving early in the morning." The woman gently laid a hand on Drizzt's chest gently forced him to lie down with a bit of pressure. "Sleep. The morning will come more swiftly that way."

Drizzt smiled at the woman and slipped into reverie with a sense of comfort.

Auther: Thank you once again. Now please R&R. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother it's your shift." Tatsu lightly shook his mother.

"Okay, I'm awake Tatsu. You're going to wake him if you keep shaking me." She sat up and looked around. "You let me sleep an extra few horse. You're going to be too tired in the morning." The woman lightly pressed her hand against her son's cheek. "Lay with him to keep him warm so that his body can work to close his wounds and fix his bones." She got up and walked off a bit to take her watch.

Tatsu laid down a bit stiff. He got close enough to Drizzt to lend the drow his body heat but he tried to stay as far away as his possibly could.

"You can save me but you can't stand to sleep by me," Drizzt said softly, hurt laced into every word.

"No it's not that. It's something entirely different. I just didn't want to make you comfortable." He sat up and looked over at Drizzt seeing his face in night vision.

"Why would you make me uncomfortable, when your mother was practically clinging to me?" Drizzt looked up a bit surprised to see that the boy was watching him in night vision. It had been so long since he had looked up a bit surprised to see that the boy was watching him in night vision. It had been some time since he had looked into the eyes of another drow that wasn't trying to take his head off his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just know that when I sleep I tend to…do things to people that I'm sleeping near. I do not even really sleep like a human does. I go into reverie like a drow or surface elf." Tatsu sighed and laid down pillowing his head on his folded arm. "Do you know what love is like," he asked softly. He was pressed against Drizzt a bit more, but he was still reasonable tense.

That made Drizzt turn quickly, though it caused him pain to do so. "Why do you ask that?"

I don't know, I guess I was just wondering what its like." Tatsu looked away from the older drow's gaze. "We should get some sleep. Good night." He closed his eyes pretending to be in reverie.

"I can tell that you're not sleeping Tatsu. I think even a human with no knowledge of the way a drow or surface elf rests could tell. You don't have to act like you're in reverie." Drizzt fidgeted around trying to get into a position that made him comfortable. He was pressed against Tatsu slipping uneasily into reverie.

"Yes but, at least acting like I am in reverie I don't have to face what I fear." He sighed softly. "You didn't tell him the reason that I begged you to save him did you?" Tatsu opened his eyes and turned to glance at his mother. She sat on a log not too far from where her son lay.

"No. He only knows that you begged for me to heal him. I didn't tell him of the curse. Why must that beast steal my only son from me?"

Tatsu wrapped his arms lovingly around the drow next to him. "Mother, it is okay. He is in love with that Cattie-brie woman that he travels with. There is nothing to worry about. I'll live with it." He faked a smile and laid his head back down. "We need to get him back to his friends and soon before something, regrettable happens."

The woman nodded and moved back to her post for the rest of the night.

Next morning

Drizzt was deep in reverie imagining himself wrapped in Cattie-brie's loving arms. The realization that he was indeed wrapped in someone's loving arms with something hard pressed against his hip brought him out of reverie though. He squirmed around a bit becoming more and more aroused…and confused. 'Why? What is going on?'

Tatsu jumped and pulled away from him suddenly. "Mother."

"Tatsu we need to get him back to his friends before that blasted curse takes even more of an effect on you. Oh…why did you father have to be such an idiot? He just had to piss off the wrong people didn't he?"

"Yes, well he did it, I got slammed with the curse and now I have to live with it." He stood and began to break camp with his mother. They worked around the drow as he continued to digest what he had just heard.

Almost an hour later they were moving with a cold breakfast in their bellies. The woman was ahead of them on her horse while they pulled the pack horse along.

"Tatsu, can I ask you something," Drizzt asked speaking drow to the youth in hopes that the woman wouldn't know what was being said.

"Yes, what is it?" Tatsu glanced back at the drow ranger a little bit confused at to why he would be speaking in the drow language when he seemed to like common a lot better.

"You and your mother mentioned a curse, what is the curse?" Drizzt tightened his grip as the horse began to dance under them.

Tatsu relaxed slightly when Drizzt's arms tightened around him. "It's something that a wizard placed on me. My father angered the wrong Beanre." He tried to smile only to fail so very miserably.

"And, what is your curse," he asked softly into the boy's ear.

The boy's breath caught in his throat. "I…am to fall desperately in lover with someone and bare his children." He sank back against Drizzt's strong body.

"Who are you to fall in love with and why?"

"I am to fall in love with you and bare your children though I know the feelings not to be truthfully returned." A tear ran down his cheek as he spoke.

Drizzt gasped at the realization that he was causing the boy pain in the worst way possible. He was causing him pain of the heart. "I'm sorry. I wonder though, will my absence truly help you?" He crouched a callused hand up to lightly brush the tear from the silky skin of Tatsu's cheek. The softness intrigued him greatly.

"Probably not, but it will at least insure that I do not mess up your life," he lightly nuzzled Drizzt's hand. "I don't want to do that. Weither it be the curse or not I still feel for you. I would give my life just to see you happy. If you being happy with your friends means my pain the it is worth it."

Drizzt groaned at that. "Please don't make any sacrifices for me. I am not worthy of such a thing. Maybe, I can help you get over this curse." He removed his hand from the boy's cheek. "Maybe we can find this wizard and convince him to remove the curse from you and get revenge on your father not you."

"My father was killer 3 years ago. The wizard made no mistake. He wanted me cursed because it would be a weakness to my father and because I…denied his advances. He heard that I had been asking around about you. I mean…your like my role model. You did what was right and wound up bringing down your house in the process. You're a drow that fights with morals instead of just personal gain." He sighed softly. "He was jealous so he curse me, with the prompting of a Benrea that is."

"So he is hurting you though me because you denied him?"

"That and the point that it was somewhat public. He was angry that I wouldn't just give myself to him like some slave or whore. He also wanted a child." Tatsu blushed though no one would be able to tell because of his ebony skin.

Drizzt sighed softly. "I'm a bit confused. I thought that you were a male."

"I am. I have a special gift. I, like a female, can carry a child. Sometimes males like me get killed because of this gift, while others are coveted. My mother had only told my father to warn him to keep me away from any other males that might find out and try to take advantage of me." He took a deep unsteady breath. "He got drunk and told the entire tavern that he had a Lilth blessed son. When they asked how he knew that, he said that like a female I could bare children. The wizard, a drow named Tos'Undar, decided that he wanted to have a Lilth blessed male bare his children. I kept refusing him, and instead focused on my studies on you and what ever else I could get my hands on. He tried to…he," Tatsu took a deep breath again. "Well so as not to go into horrific detail but, the scars he left still torment me." On of his hands drifted to his hip where Drizzt was holding him.

"I'm so sorry. Its horrible that you had to go though that. Then you are forced to love someone who…" Drizzt stopped himself, thinking that his comment would hurt the boy. Though the boy had to know that Drizzt was in love with his female companion Cattie-Brei.

"Drizzt!"

The drow looked to his companion a bit confused till he realized that he had missed what the boy had been saying. "I'm, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said that I knew about your human lover. There isn't any pain that's distracting you is there? If there is please tell me." The boy shifted a bit in his seat.

"No I am not feeling any pain." He paused for a few moments. "How is it that you know Cattie-bre, and how is it that your mother knows where to find my friends?" Drizzt got the nagging feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer that he was about to get.

"My mother is a witch tracker of no small talent. People pay her tones of money to find missing loved ones to learn of their fate or just too simply find them and bring a message. With the kingdom of Dark Arrows so very close to our door step we had been getting a lot of people coming to ask of loved ones that they had been separated from. It's hard to have to tell them that they lay dead in a pile or at the bottom of a frozen river. Of late I've been having to kill and allude more and more of that wretched king's spies. The ones that had come to kill you are the only ones that had ever come near out house. Rumors spread quickly of the way my mother can 'see' with her 3rd eye better then her other two. I've been taught the technique aw well." Joy sparkled in the boy's eyes for the first time since Drizzt had come into his life. "I only hope that the long family tradition does not end with me." The joy blinked out of existence in his eyes while he pulled the horse to a stop. Tetsu jumped from the horse, landing gracefully, He took up the ranges of both the horses and started off again. "The horse needed a bit of a brake," he explained softly.

_Author's notes: Please the only thing that I ask is that if you read this story would you please review it. I'm deciding weither to continue it or not on this site. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

That's night the woman cooked up a nice meal along with a brew to help Drizzt heal a bit faster. His skill with a word would be a great comfort to them all.

"Once you get better we'll be able to move a lot faster. Your friends are quick to be on their way. It surprises me that they wouldn't look for you if you were so horribly injured." The woman took the brew and dipped the angry red pan half way into the water to get it to cool faster. Stream billowed from the protesting waters for a bit till the pan was nearly as cold as the waters. She pulled the pan out and sat it by Drizzt. "Take off your shirt and breeches so I can tend your wounds."

The drow hesitated and glanced over at Tetsu then snapped his gaze away feeling that him laying there naked would not end well at all. "You don't have to apply it. I am very capable of tending my own wounds." He winced inwardly hearing himself.

"I really should be the one to tend to your wounds. Or would you prefer that Tetsu do it?" She smiled sweetly still thinking that the ranger knew nothing of her son's love for him.

Tetsu and Drizzt locked gazes both blushing and looking away. "Um…" Drizzt became a little panicked at how his body was reacting to their eyes joining. Confused questions began to swarm around his head making him dizzy.

"Its okay I understand. Tetsu, honey, I'm ganna take the first shift so your ganna have to put the solve that I just brewed up onto Drizzt's wounds. I would do it but it's far too hot." She smiled, walking over to the stunned boy. "Just use a bit on of your power so that you have some left over to help you on guard duty. If you're quick then nothing will happen between you two. Maybe if you see him without anything on you won't want to be with him."

Tetsu sighed softly. "Very well but, I promise nothing." He got up, walked over to where the older drow sat, taking some of the cooled salve into his hands. "You need to take off your breeches so I can get to the wound on your leg. You can strip under one of the blankets if you want." He kneeled down before Drizzt.

Drizzt nodded and slowly pulled off all of his clothes, blushing as his erection bobbed under it's own weight. He quickly sat down and pulled a blanket over himself. He looked away while Tatsu tenderly tended to his fractured ribs. Tatsu's hands moved purposely over the tender areas rubbing the healing salve into the flesh. He finished with Drizzt's upper torso in short order to then move to Drizzt's leg. With every gentle caress the blanket on Drizzt's lap got even bigger making them both blush deeply.

"I'm done," Tatsu whispered softly. He stood up. "Would you like some dinner?"

Drizzt nodded. "Please" He paused thinking. "Do you think I will be able to bath without washing the healing salve off?"

"No you can't and we don't have enough salve to re-do your wounds and have enough for the next night." He mused for a bit then kneeled down.

"You can us me," he suggested in a soft breathless tone.

"Don't be ridiculous. What if I got you with child?" Drizzt shook his head saying no though his body was screaming yes.

"Then I will have a little part of you with me when we part ways."

Logic sounded solid enough but, that left Drizzt in a situation that he didn't want to be in. If he made a baby with this boy then he wouldn't be able to continue on his present road. The though that this boy and his child where possibly in orc hands or dead would be far too distraction for him. It was also wrong for him to make a baby then leave it. "I couldn't do that to you and your mother. A baby is a big responsibility, one that I couldn't force you to go though alone. Have you ever even taken care of a child?" He continued when Tatsu shook his head. "I have and not for the life of me could I keep that child under control."

Tatsu looked away. "Maybe the curse with be over once I become pregnant with you child though," Tatsu muttered changing tactics.

"What about your mother?" Drizzt was running out of ideas to deter the youth before him.

"She wont be back here for a few hours and her mind is so focused around us that she wouldn't hear us if we stayed somewhat quite." Tatsu was a bit eager, sensing that Drizzt was on the verge of his resistance.

"Tatsu…I don't …Know how…we could be …together." He looked away now faced with another question that he had no answer for.

The boy looked away. "You think it's wrong don't you? I should have known not to offer my self to you." He stood and walked away. "Sleep. It will help you heal," he called before disappearing into the woods to wash up and relieve himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. He wanted to fallow after the boy and tell him everything that went though his mind. He couldn't though. He instead turned his attention to his aching erection that begged for him to fallow after and take Tetsu quick and hard. He tentively began stroking himself letting images of Cattie-brie's wonderful body play before him, but that didn't last very long. The woman's body was soon replaced by Tetsu's body nestled between his legs. A gently cry of passion passed his lips as he envisioned the warm young hands caress his most sensitive areas. Drizzt bit into his arm hard as release shook his body violently. "Shit," he cursed softly. "That was far too intense for comfort." He looked around for something to clean off with. What he saw though scared him more then any enemy he had ever seen before.

Auther's notes: Thank those of you that reviewed. I am sorry that this took so long but I have been very busy of late. But I have this us now for you so enjoy. And please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Tatsu stood before him in nothing, with sweat glistening skin, and a stunned expression. "You-you were calling m-my n-name." He shook slightly looking the drow over. Tatsu walked over and kneeled before him.

"Tatsu…I-I can explain." He sat back on his elbows. Drizzt sighed deeply. "I can't lie to you. I have no way of explaining my actions. I'm just so confused about what to do. You're nice Tatsu. And yes I have a desire to be with you but, I am too confused to bring myself to do so." He took a deep soothing breath. "Tatsu it isn't that I think it wrong, I just don't know what good would come of it." He reached out and gently caressed the boy's cheek. The feel of the soft velvety skin against his made him purr in pleasure.

"Lots of good could come of it. I can bare you lots of strong children so that the woman does not need to leave your side and you'll be able to visit them when ever you want if ever." Tatsu lightly bit his lip feeling those gently fingers on him. "I am sure that you want childrem to carry on your legasy and since they will be ¾ drow they will have the life expectancy of a drwo."

Drizzt shook his head. "Tatsu, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you while you carried or even after the birth. It would be wrong for me to do such a thing as that. I would never be able to leave your side again." He pulled the toher male closer to himself.

"You wouldn't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and I would have my mother with me. You would be able to walk the road f adventure and never have to return or worry." Tatsu was breathing deeply. They were close enough to be sharing one another's air.

Drizzt smiled softly. "What makes you think that I would never return?" He pulled Tatsu into a gently kiss.

"You're in love with the woman though." The half drow's eyes where partially closed as he gazed at his potential lover. "That is why I think that you would never return to me." He took a slow shaky breath. "What reason, besides a child, would you have to return?" He slipped his leg over the drow, strattling him.

"How do you know that I have feelings for Cattie-bria?" He pulled away from Tatsu a bit. "Does the curse inform you of what I feel?" He looked perplexed as he gazed at his potential lover.

"No…I can feel whenever you make love to someone. It sort of hurts but, its nothing that I can't handle." Tatsu gently nuzzled Drizzt's soft cheek.

Drizzt looked away closing his eyes. The guilt was washing over him in thick chilling waves. "Oh Tatsu, you shouldn't have to suffer like this. How can I show you how very sorry I am that you must suffer because of me?"

The young half drow moaned softly against Drizzt's skin. "You don't have to. I can feel it in how your body feels against mine and how your voice shakes. You don't need to apologize to me. I am but yours to have and command." He cuddled close to Drizzt's heated skin.

"Do you still wish to bare my child?" He let his skilled hands glide down the silky ebony skin of the boy's back to cup his rear. "You and your mother can stay in Mythral hall where you can be safe." He was unsure what he would say when they got to his friends. He only knew that he would do anything to make the boy happy.

"Yes," Tatsu whispered softly. "Please. Fill my body with your seed so that I can bare you a strong child."

"Tatsu…I have never been with another male before and, I don't know how it is that I cam get you with child." He looked to the other with wide questioning eyes. He had a good idea how two males where together, he had heard about such things form a human couple. Out of curiosity he had convinced Cattie-bria to try what they had talked about, thoug she had screamed for him to stop before he had gotten very far. It had been hard for him to stop because there was like a vice grip on the head of his ridged organ. She had explained to him how painful it was that next morning. He didn't want to cause Tatsu so much pain while he got such pleasure from it. Tatsu's soft little moans of pleasure where driving him insane though.

"Just let me deal with that. I'll explain it as we go." Tatsu took one of Drizzt's hands and sucked 3 fingers deep into his mouth. He suckled them gently coating them with thick layers of slick saliva. Once all of them where sufficiently slicked up he pulled them from his mouth and guided them down to his entrance. "Push one in and move it in and out like you would if you where inside me. Then when I say, push another in."

The older nodded his head. He quickly pushed one of his fingers up into the hot body above him. Drizzt closed his eyes in imagined bliss. "You're so much tighter ten anyone that I've ever been with. He quickly moved his fingers in and out the tight vise grip. "Are you sure about this, Tatsu? You're so young and beautiful; I'd rather see you in pleasure instead of pain." He gently caressed the boy's soft cheek.


End file.
